


five times kissed

by yixingbf



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, adam is there too, also this was written before the raven king was released, laps lock, primarily in ronan's pov, so its not really canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingbf/pseuds/yixingbf
Summary: five different times ronan lynch kissed adam parrish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small thing i wrote for a writing partner a while ago that i thought should be shared. hope you all like it~

#  _**I.** _

 

adam’s dark eyelashes kiss the tops of his cheekbones, the way that the sun melts into the horizon when it sets, with his head ducked down into his latin book; ronan notices. pretends he doesn’t. he pretends not to care about adam’s hands as he writes into his notebook intently, pretends that he hasn’t memorized the beauty of adam’s hands down to every strong vein, every single line of his palm, every one of his smooth knuckles that make it obvious he’s never been a **fighter** the way ronan has. he doesn’t care that adam doesn’t notice him watching him, studying him, painting him in the canvas of his own mind with red, blue, and yellow, because those are the purest colors there is and nothing else would do this boy with sad, deep blue eyes justice — until he _does_ notice. 

 

"why don’t you take a picture, lynch? they last longer."

 

the smile that forms on ronan’s face is sharp enough to cut through what would have otherwise been the most awkward moment that has happened between he and adam. he laughs, a single ‘ha’, before pressing his lips to the tips of his fingers like he’s going to blow a kiss — but pulling away only to flip adam off.

 

"fuck off, parrish. you’re lucky i don’t kick your ass out of here."

 

adam lowers his head to his book again; ronan can still see the knowing smile on the other boy’s face. something inside of him stirs — he holds his breath.

 

 

#  _**II.** _

 

ronan’s cheek is pressed against the dark wood of the st. agnes pew, adam in the same position just across from him on the opposite pew. both have lost track of the time they’ve spent laying there, enveloped by the silence, the two different shades of their blue eyes melting into each other like wax dripping down a candlestick. ronan thinks he could lay like this all day, watching the way that the shadows cast by the sun shining in from behind adam embrace every curve of his face, the way that the sun touches just the outside of his eye and illuminates it to look like a sapphire in the light. their gazes don’t break, not once, and ronan is close to imploding without the knowledge of what’s going on inside of adam’s mind. he imagines what it would be like if the other boy saw ronan the way that he saw him. his heart feels heavy and his blood begins to burn; the thought sears into his mind.

 

their arms hang loosely over the sides of the pews, ronan’s fingers ghosting over the wooden floor while adam’s don’t quite reach it. ronan finally breaks their stares at each other to look down at adam’s hand; his hands are not as chapped as they used to be anymore, ronan’s dream lotion had made sure of that, but they are still just as beautiful to him. he swallows down a nervous breath, reaches out for adam’s hand cautiously, like taking a hold of his hand has the potential to hurt him _(it does, it’ll kill him),_ and he looks up to adam just as carefully, noting the crease between his fair eyebrows and the confusion _(and awe?)_ in his eyes.

 

" _manibus_."

 

ronan’s voice is not strong as it should be, nor as sharp, and he knows adam feels it; he uses the fleeting moment of vulnerability to bring the hand up to his mouth, pressing lips to the center of adam’s palm, inhaling the soft scent of the forest briefly before setting down his hand and moving it back to where it hung just moments before. there’s a moment of absolute still — ronan doesn’t think adam is breathing, he knows he’s _definitely_ not, at least — and he looks back up to meet the other’s gaze. he’s met with a smile of adam’s he’s never seen before; muted, warm, something that makes his own heart stutter — not that he’d admit that last part.

 

"i never did get a chance to thank you for that. guess you were too busy being an **ass**."

 

ronan grins piercing, knife-like at adam’s words.

 

 

#  _**III.** _

 

with his skin electric, eyes molten, and hands trembling, ronan takes adam’s face into his hold and kisses him softly, carefully, like he’ll break him _(or himself)_ if he moves too fast.

 

**rewind.**

 

adam is different, now. cabeswater made sure of that. but ronan, too, is different in his own ways. he knows what he is, has become well acquainted with every secret that lived inside of the magic mystery house of his own mind for longer than he ever cared to think about. one of those secrets stands in front of him in his room, talking loudly at him about things ronan just can’t seem to care about. 

 

_"what the hell is wrong with you?_

_  
"if you fail at aglionby, you’ll lose everything!"_

_  
"why can’t you care as much as i — **we** do?"_

_  
_ _"why can’t you see what you have in front of you?"_

 

ronan, for once, stays silent when adam finishes when he knows he should be nothing but rage incarnate; adam’s gaze is tired and exasperated, ronan’s is, all at the same time, confused and curious and frustrated. he shuffles away from his place seated against the backboard of his bed, standing up to cross the distance between he and adam, coming so close that his boot bumps into adam’s. his voice is on the very edge, cruel and intimidating enough that, if it were anyone but adam, he knows whomever received it would cower like he were a **monster**. and maybe he is. 

 

"i see what i have. i know what i fucking have in front of me."

 

"start fucking _acting_ like it, ronan."

 

adam’s henrietta accent slips when he curses, ronan has come to understand, and for some reason, it’s the fact that he notices this while he should be angry that becomes a catalyst, makes him want to shake adam until **_he_** finally sees what’s in front of him, too. ronan doesn’t know if he’s patient enough for that. he moves forward, lifts hands shaking with both unkempt rage and uncontrollable nerves and takes adam’s face into them. ronan is taller than him, not by much, but enough that adam has to lift his chin up ever so slightly; the taller boy leans in slowly, cautiously, not once meeting adam’s eyes until he’s halfway to his mouth and he looks into cornflower blue eyes with intent. he’s giving him the chance to **_run_** while he still can. but all ronan finds there is mirrored curiosity, adam’s frustration having melted away to become something like anticipation. blue looks into blue for that one moment, and then ronan closes the space between them with an oxymoronic soft press of lips to adam’s.

 

his eyes fall closed and he decides, right then and there, that adam parrish’s warm, slightly chapped lips, the feel of his eyelashes falling heavy against his cheeks, and his hand cupping the back of his neck, is what he imagines **heaven** would be like.

 

 

#  _**IV.** _

 

being with adam has taught ronan more things than he’d ever expected or imagined to learn, has opened his mind in ways that he never thought possible. scalding heat surges from his heart to the very tips of his fingers — only, now, it’s not anger or rage that burns him from the inside out. it’s **_love_**. ronan had numbed himself to the feeling for long after his father passed away, but there’d been no mistaking it once he felt it. it _terrifies_ him.

 

however, the subconscious that claws the terror into him is sated for the moment, as the boy he ~~loves~~ smiles at him with a brilliant smile that ronan knows is only reserved for him. they lay sprawled out on his bed, and even though they’re not even touching, there’s something intimate about the aura between them that anyone with eyes would be able to see. ronan even shines a dazzling smile of his own — it’s one without the baring of fangs, without crystal blue eyes burning with intent, and one that is so obviously only reserved to adam, too.

 

"god, parrish, you’ve really got to stop being such a fucking nerd. you keep it up, i’m not sure i’ll be able to keep you around for much longer."

 

"i’ll believe it when i see it, lynch."

 

adam’s subsequent grin is so physically painful to ronan that he leans forward and kisses it right off of his face. he can feel him still smiling against his lips for only a moment before he reciprocates, feeling a hand snake up to rest against the side of his neck. the kiss is slow, opened-mouthed — ronan is sure that he will never get enough of the taste of adam’s tongue, _ever_  — and when it ends, ronan keeps his eyes closed. his chest feels heavy with desire to tell adam what he feels; the voices in the back of his mind hiss and snarl at him to keep his mouth shut. naturally, ronan disregards them. he keeps his eyes closed.

 

"i — have to say something. tell you something. i really want to fucking threaten you with something if you laugh, but i can’t think of anything horrible enough. so don’t fucking laugh."

 

"jesus, ronan, what is it? did you kill someone or do something equally stupid?"

 

ronan breathes in once, exhales once. he opens his eyes with the forming of a crease between dark brows.

 

"i — think i love you. i mean, **_fuck_** , no, i do. i do. i — i love you, adam."

 

he doesn’t think adam is breathing, but the look of awe and wonder and sadness in his eyes makes ronan think that maybe it’s not a bad thing. he feels adam’s hand leave his neck and then the ghosting of fingertips over his lips; ronan is sure he’s stopped breathing at this point, too. but adam only leans in again, kisses him soft and warm and it reminds ronan of the first time they kissed. their foreheads touch when the kiss is broken, ronan keeps his eyes on the way adam’s eyelashes brush against his cheekbones. when he looks back up to him, his eyes are glistening.

 

"i know. and i love you. i love you _._ "

 

ronan lets out the breath he’d been holding in to kiss each of adam’s eyelids softly, adoringly — he pulls him into his hold and keeps him against his chest like nothing would harm him if they stayed like this forever. _ronan swears nothing would._

 

 

#  _**V.** _

 

ronan lynch loves adam parrish. adam parrish loves ronan lynch. and for ronan, that’s all there is.

 

he kisses the other boy with such a ferocity, such a hunger, that he’s sure he might bruise his lips when they’re done here. adam has been vocal about the approval of these kinds of bruises. ronan happily obliges him with every opportunity he gets, as he always would. because it’s like this, and always will be: ronan lynch would do **anything** for adam parrish.

 

_"vos ire sepelio mihi." _

 

**"ego have iam afflictus vos." **


End file.
